Mobile computing devices are deployed in a wide variety of environments. Certain applications of such devices may require different input assemblies, such as keypads with varying layouts. Accommodating the installation and removal of multiple input assemblies can be costly and time-consuming. Further, keypads may be required to be guarded against entry of fluids, dust and the like, further increasing the cost and complexity of their assembly.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.